


Imagine you've been captured by a witch

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Eggpreg, Forced Pregnancy, Fpreg, Gen, Impregnation, Inflation, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rape, expansion, multiples pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant
Summary: Credit to author Keira Metz.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to author Keira Metz.

The snapping of someone’s fingers brought your mind back into focus. You paused, confused. You didn’t remember this place. The last thing you remembered was walking away from town in order to gather some herbs. Then, someone stepping in front of you. Somehow, you had lost consciousness, though the sickly sweet taste in your mouth made you wonder if it had been some sort of powder.

You turned, trying to identify the sound’s origin. There was a mass of wooden pillars tied together, blocking the way. From the faint light and sounds of nature, you knew that it was the exit. You noticed a woman in robes, her face shrouded, “Hello?” You called, stepping closer, “What is this place? What did you do to me?”

The woman didn’t answer. You tried to reach out and untie the wooden gate, but it sparked just before you touched it. You reeled back, more shocked than in pain. You wouldn’t be able to escape on your own. Something moved behind you, small rocks clattering against the cave’s floor. You glanced back, only to see something inhuman lurking in the shadows. You turned back to the woman, “Please, I will do anything you want, just let me out!”

“What I want,” The woman walked toward you, face still covered. You heaved a sigh of relief, thinking that she was going to open the gate. But then she smiled and laughed quietly, “Is for you to stay here.”

Before you had the chance to bargain further, she disappeared, leaving you alone in the shadows with some creature. Its legs tapped and scraped against the stone, drawing closer. You spun around, not wanting to be taken by surprise. You had no clue what the witch had planned, but you refused to be a willing participant.

It was too dark, you couldn’t see the creature clearly. From what little you could see of its silhouette, it reminded you of the tiny green bugs that you often found in your garden. But on such a large scale, there was no way for you to combat such a creature.

It waited, just on the edge of the rocks. It made a harsh clicking noise and tilted its head. You swallowed, hoping that it relied more on sound than sight. You took a small step to the left, watching the creature for any sign of attack. You neared a column of rock, a good place to hide and think of a plan.

But the creature was upon you within moments. It knocked you over with its forelegs. It had the strength to kill you, but it had held back. You scrambled on the ground, trying to crawl away. It wasn’t trying to eat you. No, it was focused on something else. You understood the witch’s plan now. She had summoned the creature, but lacked the power to do so again. Rather than waiting until her magic recharged, she decided to use you to make more.

The creature’s forelegs met your shoulders, the spines beneath catching on your clothes and lifting you from the dirt. When it stopped, you were left on your knees. Your arms were kept away from your body so you couldn’t try to break free. The creature moved closer, pressing against you. You opened your mouth to scream, but it was cut off by your coughing. The powder the witch had dosed you had dried your throat. You couldn’t call for help. You tried to struggle, but the creature was so much larger than you were. Keeping you still was easy, and you tired out quickly. You went limp, panting heavily. You had no energy to keep fighting.

Another series of clicks came from the creature, its head moving down to hover over yours. It was curious, confused as to why you were no longer fighting. But the pause only lasted for a brief moment, as another set of the creature’s legs tore at your clothes. In mere seconds, you were left bare before it. You whimpered, tears streaming down your cheeks.

Something touched you, prodding. Searching. You tried to move, knowing what it was looking for. But the angling of your hips made it obvious as to where the creature needed to go. It made a low noise, its forelegs tightening on your arms and tugging you closer. Your back arched painfully. The appendage brushed against your opening, the creature immediately perking up when it felt more warmth.

There was no waiting. The creature pushed forward, the tip of the appendage slipping through. It was soaked with a fluid, but it didn’t lessen your pain. You cried out, voice hoarse from the witch’s powder. It rocked back and forth, forcing more and more of the slick appendage into you. It filled you more than you had ever experienced before. You winced, trying to move so there was less pain, but nothing worked. It only upset the creature, which made another low noise. You went still, legs quivering as the creature continued moving, getting deeper and deeper within you.

The tip reached your cervix, nearly knocking the air from your lungs. It continued to move, albeit more slowly, the tip rubbing against you. You moaned. You wanted to lie to yourself and say that it was from the pain, but that had already subsided. No, your body was being stimulated. Despite your fear and your unwillingness, you were aroused.

The creature stopped moving. You tensed, waiting. Something smaller left the appendage, worming its way into your womb. It shifted, widening inside of you. You gasped as a splash of something cold filled you. With the appendage blocking the way, the liquid remained trapped inside and sloshing around. Your stomach felt heavier, slightly distended. With the way your legs were parted and your back arched, you couldn’t feel how big you had gotten.

But it wasn’t over. The appendage didn’t withdraw. Instead, it began to move only slightly. Some of the liquid escaped, dribbling down your legs and onto the dirt beneath you, but most of it remained in your womb. With the rocking motion of the creature’s appendage filling you, you found yourself hot and panting. But your thoughts of shame were interrupted by something larger moving within the appendage. You tried to look down or over your shoulder to see what was happening, but were unable to do so. It pressed against your entrance, fuller and firmer than the skin surrounding it. The creature, sensing resistance, became more aggressive. It pulled you, spreading your legs wider and angling your hips to better accommodate the mass. Its thrusts became faster and rougher, as if desperate to deposit the object.

You moaned, unable to withstand the rubbing against your walls and the fullness of your womb. Your body finally gave way to the mass, the entire thing slipping inside. You whimpered again, muscles twitching against the hard lump. The creature went still, feeling that the resistance was gone. It clicked a few times, as if it was pleased, or at least no longer frustrated.

But there was more. Your entrance didn’t have the chance to relax as another mass was pressed into it. The appendage was pulsating, dragging everything closer to your womb. The lumps moved inch by inch, nestled against your cervix. You squirmed with renewed fervor, wanting to escape before anything could get inside. If you could get away from the creature now, the liquid could leave you. But your womb would close, preventing you from getting them out before it was their time.

Your struggling was useless. If anything, it helped the masses slip into your womb. With the first lump inside, there was another small burst of liquid. It was thicker this time, giving the mass enough room to move around it without getting crushed. Another lump followed. You shook your head. You ached, eventually to the point where you were blind to anything but getting rid of the throbbing. You met the creature’s small thrusts, the pressure building. You had lost count of how many of the lumps had been forced into your womb. Your stomach was bloated, brushing slightly against your thighs. You could feel the masses tumbling within you as more and more were added. You panted, continuing to drive your hips back to take more of the creature inside of you. You were so close, teetering on the edge.

The creature went still. Your hips rocked back and forth, the final object slipping into your womb. You were so full, but you couldn’t see just how much you had grown. The forelegs lowered your body slightly. Your stomach brushed against the dirt, then gently pressed against it as you were positioned. Your head was lower than your hips now, back still arched. Your stomach was pressed against your thighs, round and tight and smooth. You had no leverage in such a position. You could no longer move back and forth. You could only wiggle your hips, still feeling the appendage inside of you.

The creature hunched over you, legs surrounding your body. The base of its appendage was pressed against you, causing you to whimper at the feeling. It gave a slow, deep thrust, the another. It was being careful not to disturb whatever was in your womb. But it became agitated, roughly willing you and withdrawing, only to fill you again. Your fingers dug into the dirt, trying to find something to ground you. You moaned repeatedly, your desperation rising with each thrust.

Something in front of you caught your eye. You tried to quiet yourself, not wanting to be found in such a position with such a monster. Your moans didn’t disappear, though. They were only muffled. The figure drew closer, revealing itself to be the same witch from before. She smiled, “It has taken quite a liking to you.”

You glared. You knew that she wouldn’t help you now. You kept your mouth shut, trying to stay quiet. But you couldn’t. You looked away as your mouth fell open, gasps and groans echoing in the cave. The pressure on your womb was growing and the creature’s thrusts had peaked on their pace and depth. The appendage began twitching inside of you, growing larger.

You couldn’t take it anymore. The pressure was too much. You threw your head back. The scream that left your throat was hoarse, lower than it would have been. Your walls tightened around the appendage, twitching as it continued to bury itself within you. After several more thrusts, the creature pulled you tight against it, forcing itself as deep as it could go. Another gush of fluid, warmth pooling into your womb. You panted, hanging from the forelegs as the liquid continued to be pumped into you. Your stomach grew, pressing against the ground. You moaned, letting the creature make tiny thrusts. Some of the fluid was spilling out, coating your thighs. But it eventually stopped. You could feel the liquid being pumped out changing. It was becoming heavier, thickening as it flowed into your womb. With the last spurt, it lodged in your womb, preventing anything from leaving.

The creature slowly removed itself, the emptiness foreign to you. You closed your eyes, hoping that everything inside of you would leave, but your womb had been plugged. No matter how much you moved, nothing changed. Your stomach merely sloshed, everything nestled together inside of you. The creature set you down on your side, then quickly scurried into the depths of the cave, as if it was worried that you would attack it.

You remained there on the ground, facing away from the gate. You heard the witch utter some words you didn’t recognize before the gate opened. You knew that she was coming to retrieve you. You wouldn’t be saved.

Her hand moved to your stomach, rubbing small circles, “Goodness, I did not expect so much. You have done so well, my little pet. Now, come on, we must be going,” She helped you stand. You glanced down, finally able to see what the creature had done to you. You had seen pregnant women in town, their bellies round and firm with human young. But you were different, bigger and heavier than women days away from birth.

Tears filled your eyes as you were overwhelmed with the sight, “What have you done?” You asked, voice quiet. You weren’t sure if you were talking to the witch who had brought this upon you, or yourself for becoming aroused during the process, “Take them out, please.”

“Oh, it is not time for that yet,” The witch teased, “You have quite a while to go, my pet.”


	2. Chapter 2

When you and the witch passed through the open gate, she stopped to reseal it with the wave of her hand. Your knees trembled as you tried to stay standing, leaning onto the witch for support. The new weight of whatever was inside you pressed down against your cervix. You glanced down, fearful that something would start moving, pushing outward against your skin.

“Now,” The witch waved her hand again, this time toward the cave exit, “There’s still some time before you give me what I want, so you’ll be coming with me.”

You would have tried to get away from her, but you hesitated. The witch understood what was happening to you. If you tried to run away or kill her, you would be left without any help. If she found you again or survived an attempt on her life, she would likely curse you to something far worse. As long as you were full of the creature’s spawn, she would aid you in dealing with them. Besides, you didn’t have the energy to escape.

She opened a portal, guiding you through. A wave of nausea hit you. You leaned forward, putting a hand over your mouth to try and keep yourself from vomiting. The witch removed herself from beneath your arm, “Silly girl. So vulnerable to magic,” She walked toward a wardrobe, skimming through it.

You looked around warily. It seemed that the witch had brought you to her shop. There was a small set of wooden stairs leading to a door, light streaming from the cracks. It was the only way outside. There were no windows. The shop was built within the ground, likely beneath an inn or bar. Witchcraft was illegal in most of the world. Many feared it and burned anyone suspected of using magic without sufficient evidence. The shop was an open area, save for one small door. The witch’s bedroom, probably. Your gaze drifted some of the bottles of potions and jars of specimens she had set up on several shelves. One of them twitched, and you quickly looked away.

“Put this on,” The witch handed you a simple dress.

You looked down, realizing that you still had the torn remains of your old dress hanging from your form. You removed the rags, slipping the cotton dress on. The waist had ample room for a pregnant woman, but you were too big. It would have draped nicely over a soft, round belly, but the fabric was tight over your stomach. You pulled at the dress, trying to see if you could stretch the material. You paused, palms shakily pressing against your skin. Nothing moved. It was firm and heavy. You were tempted to sit down in one of the chairs, just so you could get some rest.

The witch approached you again. This time, with a bucket of water and other cleaning supplies. She placed them at your feet, “You’ll be here for a while, so make yourself useful.”

You stared at her. She couldn’t be serious. She had made you the victim of some monster and now she was expecting you to clean, “No.”

“No?” She removed her hood, revealing a prettier face than what you had expected. From the look of her, she was five to seven years older than you. But she was a witch. Her appearance could be changed. She smirked, her hands on her hips, “You’re saying no? And you think that leaving will be better for you? You have no money. You’re days from your home and you can barely walk. Even if you stayed in the city, what happens when these,” She reached down, her hand on your stomach, “Leave you? If you’re caught birthing these, you’ll be executed for witchcraft. You’re carrying the young of a terrible beast, my dear. A terrible beast that is created using witchcraft.”

You looked away, deciding not to argue.

“Good~ So, you’re going to cook, you’re going to clean, and you’re going to give me a wonderful supply of new ingredients,” She smiled, then gestured to the bucket at your feet, “Go on.”

You carefully sank to your knees, grabbing a scrub brush from the bucket of soapy water. The witch was being intentionally cruel and you knew it. There was a mop in the open supply closet, but she hadn’t given it to you. You were sure that, if you tried to reach for it, she would end up punishing you somehow. She wanted you scrubbing on your hands and knees. You leaned forward, a hand reaching out to balance yourself. Your stomach pressed against the floor and you had to spread your legs to accommodate the space it took up. You sighed, but kept it quiet. You glanced up to the witch, who was humming to herself and working on some potions.

After an hour, the front of your dress was soaked. Working on your hands and knees with your stomach hanging so low made it impossible to stay dry. But there was no way around it. You couldn’t stop working, fearing that the witch would bark at you to get back to scrubbing.

Multiple customers had come into the shop. You tried to avoid eye contact, hoping that no one from your town had traveled to the city. You didn’t want anyone you knew to see you in such a state. A few of the customers asked the witch about you. They wanted to know your age, how the witch had come across you, and how far along you were. The witch lied. She guessed your age. She said that she had found you in the alley behind a whorehouse. She made herself into a hero, claiming that you had been impregnated by one of your clients and fired from your job. The witch’s voice would drift into a lilting tone as she told them that you were still quite a way’s away from giving birth, even though you had already grown so much. You didn’t argue with her story. You merely kept cleaning.

It was getting close to sunset when the door opened again. You didn’t look, keeping your head down as you scrubbed the floors. Your knees were sore. Your back ached. You were covered in sweat. You huffed, deciding to take a small break. You sat back, still on your knees. The wet fabric of your dress made you a bit as you moved. The weight of your belly kept your back arched, thighs parted to make room. You reached up to wipe the sweat from your brow, only to notice something in your periphery. You stopped, looking up.

It was a man. He was tall and dressed in dark, expensive clothing. Your gaze flickered to his face, but you quickly looked away. It wasn’t his appearance that had you averting your gaze. It was the look he gave you. His eyes were dark, roaming over your form. You could feel him staring at you, like a wolf that had happened upon a defenseless lamb.

But then he turned and walked away from you, as if deciding that he wasn’t hungry. He approached the witch, starting a conversation. He made no mention of you. Still, when the witch wasn’t looking, you could feel him staring at you.

Two weeks had passed. You were terrified. Each morning you woke up from your small cot, you wondered if your stomach had grown. But you couldn’t notice a difference. Your dress hadn’t tightened around your belly. Your breasts, however, had changed. There were nights that the pressure was so painful that you couldn’t touch them without wincing. The witch had noticed, telling you that it was just your body responding to the spawn inside of you. The things that would leave your womb wouldn’t need your milk. You shivered at the thought.

The man had started coming to the witch’s shop more and more. At first, he merely watched you clean or cook. There were times that you glanced at him, trying to figure out what he wanted. But he never focused on one part of you. His stare always wandered. It was obvious that he had dark intentions. You didn’t say anything to him. You just kept your distance.

As time went on, he began getting closer to you when the witch was busy with a potion or another customer. If you were on your knees cleaning, he would tangle his fingers in your hair. He would pull your neck into an uncomfortable angle, forcing you to look at him. He would keep you there for a moment before letting you go and acting as if it had never happened. If you were cooking, he would sneak up on you when your hands were full. He’d grab your hair, pulling your head to one side. Your dress would be pulled away from your shoulder, his teeth sharp and tongue hot against your skin. His free hand would disappear between your legs, rubbing against you as you quickly discarded whatever you were holding so you could try to push him away. But just as your hand grabbed his wrist, his fingers would delve into your entrance. With the weight against your cervix and his fingertips pressing into places that had your knees weak, you became more focused on staying quiet than getting away from him. After the second time it happened, you were sure that the witch knew and simply didn’t care.

But you had a plan now. You had found times in the day where the witch wanted you to have tea prepared for more prestigious guests. At first, she merely told you to make the tea. As time went on, she decided to humiliate you by ordering you to bring the tea and serve it to your customers. So many people had reached out to touch your stomach, reminding you of why you were stuck with the witch. Some of them commented that you must be carrying twins. Others had started making bets over when you were going to give birth. It was horrible to endure, but it was the best time for you to avoid that man. You stood by the door, your back to the wall as you waited for the guests to finish their tea so you could either pour them another or relieve them of their cups. The man usually came to the shop at a specific time. If you had tea prepared and already waiting at the table, you could keep him from sneaking up on you.

The door flew open, hitting the wall with a loud thud. The man descended the stairs, still dressed as elegantly as he would any other day. But you could tell from the way his fingers gripped the railing that he was furious. His shoulders were tense, everything about his posture screaming agitation. At first, you thought he was going to storm right past you to see the witch. But he stopped, turning to look at you. You froze, eyes widening. His breathing was ragged, hair mussed as he pinned you beneath his gaze. You couldn’t move, legs locked in place despite your urge to run. He was on the hunt now, but he wasn’t just hungry. He was starving.

The witch stepped out of her bedroom. You relaxed slightly, thinking that she would see to his potion order. But she glanced between you, a smile creeping onto her face, “You’ve been eyeing her for quite some time.”

“Of course I have,” He growled, “Everyone that comes here takes notice.”

“They’re curious. They always whisper about her water breaking as she’s cleaning. Some of them have been coming more often just so they can watch.”

The man suddenly relaxed, his fiery rage turning into something dark and focused. He smirked, “But she won’t, will she? Not yet, anyway.”

“No, not for another week. I could have sped it up, but that risks some of the young. I need as much as those little creatures as I can get out of her.”

You glared at her, but held your tongue. If she could make the process faster, she could likely slow it down, too. You returned your attention to the man.

The witch laughed slightly, “Is that why you’re so worked up? You’ve been waiting to find her empty?”

He grinned. If you had met him before anything had happened to you, before you knew what he was capable of, you would have fallen in love with him easily. He was handsome. Tall and lean, yet strong. But you knew what sort of darkness he held. He tilted his head to one side, “I’ve always wanted a wife. Finding a woman to give me fresh supplies, but also keep my bed warm and provide me with plenty of children? I’m a lucky man. You only need her once. I want her for eternity.”

You looked to the witch, praying that she would refuse. She only had to use you once, then she would let you go back home. The only thing that had been getting you through this entire ordeal was the idea that you would be able to go home and continue your life afterward.

But she smiled wickedly, her voice sweet, “You can use her now, if you like. She’s stable.”

The man’s smirk widened and he approached you, “Come here, darling.”


End file.
